Toonball 1 Transforms Into Red Skull
Toonball I is almost to the Planet Dimmsdale as destination (for them) is at hand. Sounds of feet running are heard if you are in the ship at this moment. That's because at this moment, President/Mayor Quimby is running through the ship to get to the bridge where Drakken, Shego, and the Clone Troopers on duty are at. "President Quimby, salute." yelled Shego as Drakken and the Clone Troopers turn and stand at attention as their president runs into the bridge. "Hail Quimby!" exclaimed the Clone Troopers as they did the salute while Qumby did the same thing as he runs up to Drakken and Shego. By the time he stops, the president is nearly out of breath. "I don't know why we made this ship too big. If I walk, the parody would be over." said Quimby trying to catch his breath. "President Quimby." said Shego looking at the screen ahead of them. "Yeah," Quimby turns and yelp in alarm as Drakken was standing in front of him, mask down. The president in annoyance pointed at the villain snapping, "How many times I told you not to wear the mask down in front of me? For all I know, you are probably making faces at me under that thing!" Quimby turns away just as Drakken lifts his mask up showing him making a raspberry at the president. "President Quimby." said Shego getting the president's attention again. "Yeah?" asked Quimby as he turns. Drakken puts his tongue back and looks innocently at the screen as if nothing has happen. "There it is: Planet Dimmsdale." "Good, excellent! There it is, Planet Dimmsdale, and with all that 10,000 years of fresh air waiting for up!" Drakken rolls his eyes as he mumbles to Shego, "With the way Joey runs things, it wouldn't last a week!" This made the colonel giggle. It's funny because it's going to be true! "What?" asked Quimby looking at Drakken and Shego, the former looking innocently. "Anyway, we are about to get ready for the metamorphosis, sir." said Shego keeping a straight face on. "Good. Get on with it." "Ready, Starscream?" Drakken called out to someone offscreen. "I'm ready!" said Starscream offscreen. "'Starscream'? I thought his name was Kenny Clayton!" said Quimby confused. "You were thinking of the Transformers parody you were in, sir." Shego explains to the confused president. "How did a Ryo Muang joke like that get into a JusSonic parody like this?" The Ghost-5 has arrived near Planet Dimmsdale just as Toonball I had stop near the planet. "There it, Toonball 1 and they got near the air shield." said Danny grimly. "Oh great. Its opening." groaned Gaz just as the air shield opens up. "The villains have obviously used the code they forced out of the stupid king." "Uh...that ship is way too big to get through that thing." "Yeah and how are they going to get the air out anyway? There are no hoses in sight." said Puke with a frown. "It's not like they got something up their sleeves... But Puke ended up eating his words (not literally) as something is happening to Toonball I. It is moving as if it is changing form...it is! "Hey...something is wrong here. It is changing!" gasped June in shock. She's right. Toonball I is changing as arms came out of each side with the rockets turning into feet. "Whoa...it isn't just a ship...it's a Transformer!" exclaimed Puke in awe and shock. Soon the ship is almost done with the transformation as the front part of the ship begins to turn over. "It's turning into..." Gaz begins to say feeling uneasy. "A gigantic..." said Puke in shock as the transformation is done. "Decepticon!" gasped June in shock as the front finishes turning over as a head of a red skull! The robot now looks like a certain Marvel villain who is going to parody Megatron in the author's upcoming Transformers parody. "With a vacuum cleaner!" said Danny as he sees that the robot is holding a vacuum cleaner over the air shield. "I get it. That is how they are going to get the air out." said Puke grimly. Things look bleak for Planet Dimmsdale indeed. The bridge itself has gone through some changes, though not all of it. It has ladders and such, yes. But the place also has escape pods in case of emergencies. "Metamorphosis is done, sir." announced Shego proudly. Toonball I is now called..." She turns as a Clone Trooper plays a drum nearly making a music moment there before Shego finished, "Red Skull." "Death to the air breathers!" boomed the voice of the Red Skull. "Red Skull? How did we get him to be the Megamaid parody?" asked Drakken puzzled. "The author got tired of waiting for Ryo Muang to give him parody to use Oswald Cornelius." explained Shego. "Remarkable." said Quimby in amazement. "Anyway, time to begin Operation: Vacu-suck!" Drakken boomed evilly. "Huh?" asked everyone else in confusion. "Suck all the air from the planet with the vacuum cleaner! Geez." One of the troopers presses a button on a console. Outside, the Red Skull robot uses a finger to flip a switch on the vacuum cleaner, turning it on. The thing begins sucking up all the air from the planet. Category:Fan Fiction